The Start Of A New Life
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Stephanie and Paul are about to embark on a new life as a married couple.


It was 8am on October 25th 2003, when there was a rustle of a key being put in a lock and the opening of a door, "Stephanie, come on Steph wake up."

Stephanie just rolled over in bed and pulled the covers up, Linda had to laugh at her daughter, "come on Steph sweetie, you've got to get up now or you'll be late."

Stephanie groaned and let Linda pull the covers down to reveal Stephanie in one of Paul's old t-shirts.

Linda just sat there for a moment letting Stephanie wake up before she prodded her again, "come on Steph, you need to get up and go and have a shower so we can get you ready."

Stephanie suddenly sat bolt upright in bed ,"I'm getting married."

Linda nodded and smiled at her, "yes you are, hence the need for you to be ready."

Stephanie then bolted out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile in Paul's room he was sat at the window looking out over the vast grounds of the Tarrytown Hotel when his Father entered the room, "good morning Paul, I thought you'd still be asleep."

Paul turned to his Father, "hi, I couldn't sleep so I've just been sat here. What time is it?"

"It's about 8 now; you should probably start getting ready."

Paul nodded and got up and headed for the bathroom before his Dad stopped him, "Paul are you okay? Are you sure you want this?"

Paul turned around and looked at his Dad and nodded, "I'm sure Dad, I'm just nervous."

His Dad nodded, "you'll be fine".

Stephanie had just got out of the shower and was waiting for the hair stylist to come and do her hair when Lynne walked in with Nayssa, "good morning Aunty Stephy, shouldn't you be dressed?"

Stephanie laughed at Nayssa, "not yet, I could say the same for you though"

"Mummy said I can't wear my dress yet or I'll ruin it."

Stephanie nodded and opened her arms, "do I get a cuddle this morning?" Nayssa just ran over and let Stephanie pick her up and put her in her lap and Stephanie diverted her attention to Lynne, "have you seen Paul?"

Lynne shook her head at the question, "I did speak to Dad though and he said that Paul is fine."

Stephanie smiled, "I can't believe that by this time tomorrow I'll be a married woman."

Lynne laughed, "I can't believe my brother is going to be a married man end of story, you've done wonders for him."

"Vice versa as well."

Just then the hair stylist walked in, "Stephanie are you ready to be made beautiful."

She nodded, "absolutely, well as ready as I'll ever be."

Stephanie and Paul were both getting ready in their respective hotel rooms and they were both having the same thoughts "Am I going to be a good husband/wife?" "Is this what I want?" "I can't believe she/he wants to marry me" to every question in their minds the answer was always the same "I'll try and be a good husband/wife" "This is what I want" and "I am the luckiest man/woman alive".

It was 13:15 and Paul's Dad had just arrived back at his room, "are you ready to go?"

Paul nodded, "let's get this how on the road."

The two men left the room to head downstairs for the limo to take them to the Church.

Whilst in the limo Paul said, "I wonder if she'll be late for the Wedding?"

Paul's Dad laughed, "your Mother was 35 minutes late and your sister was 20 minutes late so don't hold out hope for her being on time, it's a female thing."

Paul laughed, "I don't care how late she is as long as she gets there in one piece and still wants to marry me."

All too soon they reached the Church and they both got out and Paul waved to the awaiting crowd to thank them for their support and he headed inside to wait on his wife to be.

It was 13:30 and Vince had arrived to his daughter's hotel room for the first time that day, "Stephanie are you ready yet?"

Stephanie was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches to her look so called out, "two minutes and I'll be with you."

A couple of minutes passed before Stephanie walked out of the bathroom, Vince gasped when he saw her, "you look beautiful, Paul is going to love you."

Stephanie smiled softly, "I should hope he already does love me. Do you think I'll pass though?"

Vince nodded vigorously, "you look beautiful. Shall we go and get you to the Church?"

Stephanie was nervous but ready for this, "lead the way."

Paul was stood pacing at the front of the Church when Mark Callaway, one of the Usher's, sent word that Stephanie had arrived and Paul stopped pacing and turned around and was faced by his friend Shawn Michaels, "Paul calm down, she's here so she obviously wants to go through with it so chill."

Paul just gave Shawn an evil glare and Shawn shut up.

Stephanie was stood at the back of the Church when the Minister said, "Are you ready?"

Stephanie looked at her Father who gave her a reassuring nod and then she looked back at the Minister and nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be."

The Wedding march began to play as the doors opened to let Stephanie in. Everybody turned around to look at her and Stephanie suddenly felt very self conscious with all of their friends and family looking at her so Vince squeezed her hand reassuringly and whispered, "it's okay."

It wasn't until Stephanie reached the top of the Church that she saw Paul for the first time, she thought he looked so handsome all dressed up, it was then that Vince placed Stephanie's hand in Paul's and said to him, "be careful with her heart."

Paul smiled and nodded, "I will." He then turned to Stephanie and whispered, "you look so beautiful."

Stephanie smiled, "so do you."

During the ceremony when the Minister got to the part about anybody having any reason why the Wedding should not go ahead Stephanie held her breath expecting somebody to stand up and say that they had a problem with it and Paul expected to wake up from a dream and find himself sat in bed but nothing happened and the Wedding continued.

When it came to them saying their vows Stephanie had tears running down her face, not of sadness but of joy, she finally had a man that loved her for her and was not afraid of her Father. As the Wedding was coming to a close Stephanie and Paul both wanted to get it over with so that they could get on with everything and go to the Reception and celebrate with friends and family and each other so when the Minister said, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride" they were both very happy.

Paul lifted Stephanie's veil over the back of her head before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss which neither of them wanted to end, as they pulled away they heard everyone cheering which left them rather embarassed.

After Stephanie and Paul had been outside taking photographs and talking for a few minutes with the guests it was time to leave and head for the Reception, as they headed out of the side entrance of the Church they were greeted by a massive cheer from the gathered crowd, they figured that after they had been waiting all of that time while they had got married that they would just give each other a little kiss to seal it for the fans.

Once they were sat in the limo on the way to the Reception Paul said, "I can't believe that we're married, nobody expected us to last more than five minutes and we are now Mr and Mrs Levesque, it's mad."

Stephanie laughed, "I know. Did you think we would last?"

He looked her right in the eyes and said, "honestly I didn't know. I knew I liked you a lot and everything but I wasn't sure we would manage to make it past all the hurdles that I knew would be put up in our way, I'm glad we did though as I wouldn't change any of this for the world, I love you."

She smiled, "I love you to Paul." She then leant forward kissed him passionately.

At the Reception they sat through the Best Man's speech from his Father and from the Father of the Bride speech and listened to many marriage jokes and best of luck wishes until it was time for the first dance. The band called for them to take the centre of the dance floor for their first dance to 'Unforgettable', they had chosen that song because it just related to them so much, they both thought the other could never be forgotten and they had their first dance as a married couple.

For the rest of the evening they alternated between dancing with each other and other people and talking to all of the guests and by the end of the evening they were both tired and wanted to go and enjoy some time alone together so they said their goodbyes to everyone and thanked everyone for coming before heading upstairs to bed for their private celebration.

Sunday morning came and they woke up after a peaceful slumber to a new day and a new life, no longer would they be worried about what people thought about them as they had no say they were married and they now had the security of knowing that they would have the rest of their lives together and neither of them could wait.

Both Stephanie and Paul knew that their would be good times and bad times ahead like every marriage but they knew they could get through them together and that hopefully somewhere down the line they would be blessed with children so they headed off to Hawaii to enjoy two weeks off together for some peaceful adjusting time to their new lives.


End file.
